


Memorium

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n’y plus qu’eux trois, eux trois et une nouvelle équipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorium

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Memorium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280644) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Prompt: Josh, Sam et Donna, « Les lys blancs restent les plus beaux. »

Ils sont venus à la date anniversaire avec les autres – de Mallory au Président Bartlet en passant par Margaret et Toby.

Ils reviennent une semaine plus tard et restent immobiles pendant quelques instants devant la tombe, la chaleur du soleil automnal écrasante, presque insupportable.

Plus tôt, chez le fleuriste, ils se sont disputés. Sam voulait des roses, Josh des pivoines.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quoi ressemblent des pivoines ? » a demandé Donna avec calme, prenant la dispute pour ce qu’elle était en réalité, une manoeuvre d’évitement plus qu’un véritable désaccord. Elle a réglé la question en décrétant qu’ils prendraient des lys blancs. Josh a bien tenté d’ergoter un peu plus, de discuter sur la couleur, le nombre ou la disposition – c’est Josh – mais il a fini par laisser tomber. Des lys blancs parce que, si les autres sont vifs et colorés, les blancs, dans leur simplicité, restent les plus beaux, et Leo aimait leur parfum. Point.

Elle se penche pour déposer les fleurs contre la stèle de marbre gris et, en se relevant, glisse sa main gauche dans celle de Josh, la droite dans celle de Sam. Ils semblent osciller, l’encadrer un peu plus étroitement sans vraiment bouger, et elle songe que c’est un de ces moments où offrir un soutien est un réconfort en soi.

« Que ferait Leo ? » murmure Sam. La phrase, presque rituelle, est ponctuée d’un demi-sourire entendu.

Ils sont désormais éparpillés un peu partout dans le pays – CJ, Toby, le Président Bartlet, Charlie, Will... Il n’y plus qu’eux trois, eux trois et une nouvelle équipe. Se tenir sur la tombe de Leo devrait faire remonter les souvenirs et la nostalgie.

Ca ne fonctionne pas tout à fait ainsi, bien sûr.

« Leo, commence Josh, le regard fixé sur la ligne d’horizon, Leo nous engueulerait de traîner ici et nous rappellerait qu’on est supposés faire avancer les choses, pas regarder en arrière. »

Leo est, a toujours été une source d’inspiration, non de nostalgie, et Josh entend bien que cela demeure ainsi.

-Fin-


End file.
